Terror in Heightenview Terrace
by Sarie Cigam
Summary: A sequal to "Heartbreak in Hawaii?" This time Matt must face the horror of all horrors... Jun Miyomoto. How will he cope with this devil stalker? Read and find out! PG-13 for language and because Jun stalks poor Matt... again.


(Author's note: this is a violently anti-Jun fic, because I hate her. Be warned, do not read any further if you are a fan of (shudder) Junto. Also, don't flame me because I hate Jun, or I'll send a pack of rabid veemon on a sugar high after you.)  
  
For obvious reasons, Matt was terrified. Jun was a stalker; a crazed fangirl with a taste for blood. Somehow Matt had to keep her from stalking him anymore. Every time he turned around, there she was, gazing at him adoringly. It was like a song he and his band sang. Sort of.  
  
I take a look around, I can see what's behind me (Jun!!)  
I look back around, I can see what's behind me... (Jun again!! Aaarg!!)  
  
Of course, he never sang those lyrics, although he wished he could. Somehow he was going to get rid of Jun. Normal fans, he was ok with. They didn't lurk around corners, trying to drag him into some dark closet and do god knows what with him.   
"Yo, Davis, it's me, Matt. Is your sister home?" Matt asked, calling Davis up from his cell phone.  
"Why would you want to talk to her?" Davis asked, confused. Then again, Davis was usually confused.   
"I'm trying to dump her. Try, being the operative word in that sentence."  
"Good luck. Yeah, she's home. Guess what she's doing?"  
Matt groaned. "Listening to one of my CDs?"  
"Yeah, and she's been listening to it for the past three hours."  
"Great..."  
"I'll tell her your coming by."  
"Davis, don't you dare..."  
He heard laughter on the other end, and Jun's horrible voice, 'Who's that? Matt?? You're kidding me!! Give me the phone!'  
Matt jabbed the 'END' button as fast as he could and flopped down on a park bench, wondering what he was getting himself into.  
Finally he dragged himself up off the bench and walked slowly, with plodding steps, towards Davis's apartment. He couldn't believe Jun was still mooching off her brother. Then again, maybe she was living in the same apartment to be closer to Matt. Yeah, that was most likely the reason.  
He rang the doorbell and quickly hid out of the way of the peephole in the door, praying that Davis would answer the door. God must have thought his predicament was funny, too, because Jun answered the door instead.  
"Matt!" She screamed, dragging him through the door.  
"Hey, let go! Davis, help!" He yelped, surprised at Jun's vice-like grip.  
Davis just stood in the doorway with veemon, laughing insanely.  
"I'll get you for this..." Matt muttered, grabbing a doorpost and hanging on for dear life.  
"Come on, Matt, let's talk in my room!"  
'Right, your room, you moocher...' Matt thought. "No, let's talk right here. Let go of my arm."  
Jun finally let go, slightly pouty.   
"Thanks. Umm, can I ask you something?" Matt said cautiously.  
"Anything!"  
"Why do you stalk me?"  
At this, Matt heard a thumping sound, and turned to see Davis pounding the countertop, laughing so hard he couldn't breath.  
"Stalk? I'm your girlfriend!"  
"No, you're not. I already have another girlfriend."  
Jun glared at him, looking like she'd enjoy slow-roasting whoever Matt's other girlfriend was. "Who?" she demanded.  
Mat wanted to scream, 'Get a life, stalker!!' but restrained the impulse, and also the one that told him to hurl Jun from the second-story window. "I'm going out with... umm... Shirley!"  
"Shirley who..." Jun asked, oblivious to Davis, who was now on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
"Jun! Just stop stalking me!"  
Behind him he heard Veemon's obnoxious snort-laughing.  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
(At this point the author would like to point out her own impulses to put Jun in a room full of rabid Tokomon, but has decided that the better course of action might be to put her in a straight jacket and leave her with a pikachu for all eternity)  
Davis was now rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.  
"Jun, look, you're starting to scare me. I wish you'd just find a real boyfriend!"  
"I like you!"  
"I'm sure you do, so does half the country, but please, for the love of Gabumon, stop stalking me!"  
"Just sleep with me once!"  
Matt, completely horrified, shouted "No!" and backed towards the door.  
"Please??"  
"No! Davis, help!"  
Davis was to far gone to be of any use whatsoever.  
Matt, hoping desperately that MetalGarurumon was still there, leaped out the window. MetalGarurumon was there, of course. "Get outta here!" He yelped as Jun leaped out the window after him. Garurumon flew away just in time, and Jun hid the cement with a satisfying thud.  
Unfortunately for Matt, after a few weeks in the hospital, Jun was back to normal and still stalking him.  
And Davis was still laughing.  
(At this point in time, the author would like to re-phrase her original statement. She thinks it might be a better course of action to let Tracy stalk Jun. Or maybe the Tokomons.)  



End file.
